Euan Abercrombie
Euan Abercrombie Biological information Born: 6th April 1984 Blood Status: Muggle-Born Title (s): - Wizard’s Chess Champion Physical information Species: Human Gender: Male Hair Colour: A mixture of dark brown and black, but mostly black. Eye Colour: Brown Skin Colour: Average / Light Family information Family members: - Mr. Abercrombie (Father) - Mrs. Abercrombie (Mother) - Elizabeth Abercrombie (Sister) Magical characteristics Wand: Unknown Boggart: Snake Patronus: Unknown Affiliation Occupation: Zoo Keeper House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Wizard's Chess Club - Gryffindor - Abercrombie Family Euan Abercrombie was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1995 to 1998 and again from 1998 to 2003. During his Hogwarts years, he often got bullied by many students because of his hair, which he thought was cool. Euan was pulled out from Hogwarts in 1998, as Voldemort stopped all Muggle-Born students from entering the school. He, however, returned after Voldemort’s defeat, which he had to start again from his third year. In his fifth year, he developed a liking for Wizard’s Chess, and he eventually became the new Wizard’s Chess Champion. He graduated in 2003, and he later went on to become a zoo keeper. 'Early life' Euan was the first child born to Mr.Abercrombie and Mrs.Abercrombie. As he was Muggle-Born, a member of the Hogwarts staff came to his house during the summer of 1995, and told both him and his parents about the Wizarding World. He had a younger sister called Elizabeth Abercrombie, who was nine years younger than him. 'Hogwarts years' 'First year' A Member of Hogwarts came and gave him a letter to Hogwarts. His parents decided to let him go. He started attending Hogwarts on the 1st September 1995. At this time, Harry Potter was still attending the school. During his first year, he often got bullied because of his hair, which he thought was cool. 'Second year' During Euan's second year, he wasn't seen much. The only time he was seen was when Dumbledore's body was found. Euan lifted his wand in memory of him. This may indicate that Euan liked Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster. 'Third year' During Euan’s third year, he was pulled out of Hogwarts, as Voldemort had banned all Muggle-Born students from entering the school. Euan managed to repeat his third year and continue on in Hogwarts after Lord Voldemort’s defeat. 'Fourth year' Nothing much is known about what Euan did in his fourth year. 'Fifth year' During his fifth year, he developed a liking for Wizard’s Chess. He joined the club, and eventually became the new Gryffindor Wizard’s Chess Champion. This would also be the year that he would have started his O.W.L.s, although it is unknown which O.W.L.s he did or whether or not he passed any of them. 'Sixth and seventh years' Presumably, Euan would have stopped at Hogwarts and continued to NEWT Level in his subjects, although it is unknown which NEWT subjects he studied and whether or not he passed any. He would have graduated in 2003. 'Later life' After Hogwarts, he became a zoo keeper, as he didn’t really use magic as much anymore. He also wanted to be just like his parents. 'Personality' Euan was described as big haired, and a geek by many students during his Hogwarts years. He was described by his parents as very smart. It is unknown what O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s he passed, but it is presumed that he passed a lot of his exams, either that or his parents tried to make him feel that he is smart. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Wizard’s Chess: Euan was made the Gryffindor Wizard’s Chess Champion in his fifth year. Presumably, he was very good at Wizard’s Chess. It is unknown though whether or not he ever got beaten by the time he graduated from Hogwarts. Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:Zoo Keepers Category:Hogwarts students Category:1984 births Category:Males Category:Wizard's Chess Champions Category:Gryffindor Wizard's Chess Champions Category:Abercrombie Family Category:Muggle Borns Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1995